The Truth
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch follows Prentiss after he notices her becoming distant. Story is much better than summary.


Hotch knew something was off with her. It had been for a while now, but every time someone asked her what was wrong she blew them off and changed the subject. 'I'm fine' were easily Emily Prentiss's favorite words. Hotch was the first to notice something was different when she never stayed late to finish paperwork anymore. She always waited until the others left but she didn't stay nearly as long as she used to. She became distant and distracted easily.

Hotch even wondered if she could have been in a relationship but he let that theory fly out the window a few weeks ago when he heard the girls talking about their sex lives. Apparently Emily didn't have one. So one Friday night as Emily gathered her belongings up Hotch waited. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He had to know what she was up to. It was driving him crazy. It had to be something big if she didn't want anyone on the team to know about it.

Emily shut off her computer and scurried to the elevator. Hotch took this opportunity to race towards the stairs. He watched her get into her car before he made his way slowly towards his trying not to be seen. He tailed the brunette and he started to wonder if this was such a good idea. What if she was meeting a guy? He didn't want to see her with anyone else. Or what if she had a huge secret and she'd never be able to trust him again after he followed her? Hotch debated with himself but his gut won. He continued to follow her and his mouth dropped open when she pulled into a strip club parking lot.

"What the hell?" Hotch said out loud to himself. He watched as she grabbed a bag out of her trunk and ran into the back entrance. Did she work here? He wondered. Since when did Emily become a stripper? Hotch sat in his car for ten minutes debating whether or not to go into the club. He tried to figure out the odds of her seeing him and for the first time in a long time he wished Reid was there to give him the statistics. Hotch finally shook his head and got out of the car. He walked up to the door, paid the entrance fee and walked into the neon lit club. Women were dancing every where. Hotch let his eyes scan to all the dancers looking for Emily but he didn't see her anywhere. Hotch sighed then headed towards the bar. Maybe he should ask someone. He ordered a drink and sipped slowly. Finally mustering up enough courage he called the bartender back over.

"Hi, I'm looking for a brunette. She should have arrived maybe twenty minutes ago. She has bangs and-"

"Emily?" the bartender asked and continued when Hotch nodded. "Yeah, she's our lap dance girl. She doesn't do the big dances out there, but she gives private ones. Do you know her? Do you want a dance?"

Hotch contemplated this offer. Did he want a lap dance from Emily? His brain screamed no. His heart said yep and little Hotch yelled hell yeah asshole let's go! He chugged the rest of his drink down then slammed the glass down on the counter. "Yes. I would like a lap dance."

She grinned and called someone over. "He's here for Em," she informed the blonde.

"Come with me," she said with a smile as she grabbed onto his hand and led him down a dark hallway. "Have you ever had a lap dance here before?" she asked with a southern twinge.

"No."

"Okay well Em has some rules. The room is barely lit. Keep your hands to yourself unless she instructs otherwise. If you would like her to do something special you have to ask and she rarely ever looks at a customers face, so don't get upset." She opened the door and Hotch walked in letting his eyes adjust to the red light. "Have a seat, get comfortable. She'll be in shortly," she said as she closed the door behind her leaving Hotch to second guess his actions.

Deciding it would be better to just do this and ask her what she was doing here he took a seat on the couch and waited.

Finally soft music with a sensual beat started to play and little Hotch came into play. Hotch placed a hand over his face to hide himself in case she did look at him and he saw her wearing a tight shirt with a red bra peeking out at the top. Her skirt wasn't even a skirt, and her shoes were fuck me worthy.

Hotch couldn't tear his eyes off of her as she began to dance to the song. When his mind came back to him he realized that the words were like him and Emily. That thought got thrown out of the window once Emily came over to him and straddled his lap. She placed her breasts in his face and all he wanted to do was rip her clothes off and fuck her right there. His hands skimmed her thighs before she slapped them away.

"No touching unless I tell you to," she berated him in a husky tone he's never heard before and he felt himself become harder at the sound.

Emily continued to dance on top of him. She shoved her breasts in his face and Hotch held his breath. Skimming her breasts along his face, Hotch gripped the couch to keep his hands from touching her. Spreading her thighs farther apart Emily practically sat on Hotch's lap, and she felt something hard and couldn't help but contain a smile.

Once the song ended Emily chanced a glance at the man underneath her and jumped up immediately screaming "Hotch!" on her way up. Backing away from the man still sitting on the couch her back hit the wall. "What are you doing here?" she screeched.

Hotch tried to think of anything that would make his erection go down, but nothing was helping. "I could ask you the same question Prentiss," he replied smoother than he felt.

"I um, well…did you follow me or do you come here often?" Emily asked quickly with an arched eyebrow.

Finally feeling that his problem was getting under control he stood up and moved slowly towards the freaked out woman. "I followed you," he whispered embarrassed.

Emily reached out and punched Hotch in the arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Hotch wondered as he rubbed his now aching arm.

"Why did you follow me?" she demanded.

"Oh, I don't know, probably because I was worried about you! You haven't been yourself lately and it was killing me not knowing why. You always said you were fine and we all knew you weren't but I guess I was the only one who cared enough about you to follow you and figure out what the hell was going on!" Hotch yelled. He knew she would be upset with him for following her but didn't she realize that he did it because he was worried about her?

"You had no right," she pointed her finger at him, "to follow me. This has nothing to do with you Hotch. Nothing at all!"

"How could this have nothing to do with me Emily? You know for a fact that there are freaks and weirdos out there waiting to hurt people who are doing what you're doing. Why would you willingly do this when you know there are risks involved?" Hotch questioned out loud.

"It's none of your business," Emily growled.

Hotch took another step closer to her and he saw Emily try to push herself farther back into the wall. "I'm making it my business. There is something going on here because you aren't the type of person to act like this. You don't dress the way you are, and I don't know why you would be giving dances to people. None of this makes sense Prentiss!"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone? Will you keep your judgments to yourself and just leave?"

Hotch took another step closer, "If I see that you aren't in any danger than yes I will leave," he lied.

"One of the dancers came to me a few weeks ago. She said that she thought something was going on with one of the guys that came in to get dances from the girls. She asked if I could help her out and I said yes. I started doing the dances here to try to figure out what was going on. But I didn't notice anything…" she trailed off.

Hotch waited patiently for her to continue but when he saw that she wasn't going to he pushed her. "If you saw nothing was happening why didn't you leave?"

Emily sighed and dropped her head down into her chest. She finally looked up and saw the curious gaze of her boss and she had to get away. She pushed him out of her way and walked away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

Turning around to face her Hotch rolled his eyes. "We've already come this far Prentiss, why stop now. Tell me."

"Because it's embarrassing and you aren't going to understand!" she barked.

Hotch crossed his arms over his chest, "Try me."

Letting out a loud groan of frustration Emily locked eyes with Hotch, "I didn't stop because people were asking for me specifically. They liked how I made them feel and I guess that made me feel wanted and sexy. And I know it's stupid because of the fact that I was half naked while they were making me feel special but that doesn't matter. It was the feeling that I got and I didn't want to give that up." Emily watched as his eyes glazed over. "Don't judge me Hotch! Don't you dare!"

Holding up his hands in surrender he walked over to her. "I'm not judging you…at all. I just wish you would have told me."

Emily couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "You are!"

"You don't have to do this stuff to feel sexy Prentiss because you _are _sexy." Hotch bit back a laugh as he watched her face change from pissed off to completely shocked. "When you danced your way out of that room and made your way over to me I almost had a heart attack! Then when you climbed on top of me all I wanted to do was throw you down on the couch and have my way with you." Blushing lightly he met her shocked gaze, "And I know that you felt what you did to me Emily. There's no way you couldn't."

"What's your point Hotch? You haven't gotten laid in how many years? Of course a half naked woman on top of you is going to do that to you," Emily snapped.

"I'm going to act like you didn't just say that, and I'm going to tell you that I knew it was you Emily. That's why I had that kind of reaction. The way that your skirt swayed when you walked over to me, and the sexy walk that you put behind it. That was all you Emily. You have the power to make yourself sexy and you don't need to dance for strange men to prove it. I don't see why you don't see that."

"I don't get to be sexy working for the FBI. I don't feel like eyes are on me while I'm at work. I don't—"

"Then apparently," Hotch interrupted, "you've never looked into my office throughout the day because I can guarantee that if you did you would have seen _me _looking down at you more than once throughout the day."

Emily's eyes widened in shock again and she realized she had nothing to say. What could she say to that? Of course she had always wanted her boss but for him to want her? She never would have guessed, especially with how he always paired her up with Morgan or Reid. It was like he never wanted to be near her. But here he was saying that he looked at her often, and that he wanted her.

Hotch watched as all the emotions ran through Emily's eyes. He threw her off guard, and he was proud of that fact. Taking a step closer to her, he lightly placed his fingers on her bare arm and he delighted in the fact that he felt her shiver. "So what do you say I make you feel sexy?" he whispered darkly.

She grabbed a hold of his jacket and swung him around then pushed him down onto the couch. Quickly straddling him Emily bent down and kissed Aaron Hotchner for the very first time. It was even better than she ever imagined it would be. Emily dipped her tongue into his mouth and the pair fought for control of the kiss. Hotch grabbed a hold of Emily's ass and pulled her closer to him. Her chest collided with his and Emily let out a moan as Hotch massaged her ass under her skirt.

Pulling away from the kiss Emily started to quickly unbutton Hotch's shirt as she moved her hips to the song playing in her head. Hotch reached up to undo his tie when Emily's hand slapped his away. "That stays on sir," she smirked.

"I'm guessing you have some sort of fantasy about me Prentiss?" Hotch asked with a smile.

"Oh, I have several fantasies about you Hotch, but one does indeed involve a tie."

"Hmm," he hummed softly as his hands quickly pulled the small shirt she was wearing away from her body. His mouth attacked her bare pale skin as he placed kisses and bites all over. His long fingers made patterns along her back before making their way to her breasts that were encased in a bra that he needed to get rid of. Just as he was about to unhook it, Emily ripped open his shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Impatient much?" Hotch chuckled.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she pinched his nipple which caused a hiss to leave his lips. Smiling at the reaction she got, she repeated the action. Hotch's hips bucked forward which caused a moan to escape both of their lips.

Lowering herself farther down onto Hotch's lap she moved her hips around in a sensual motion and felt how much she really did affect the man below her. Hotch placed his hands under Emily's ass and smoothly lifted her up and placed her down on the cushion beside him.

"What are you doing?" Emily whined.

"I need to get my pants off Em. I don't think we'd get very far with them still on."

"Dance," she commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Dance for me," she said again in a sultry tone. "I danced for you, now I would like to see what you got."

Hotch rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist her demands as she started humming a beat for him to dance to. Laughing slightly he unbuckled his pants and moved his hips to the beat, then slowly let them drop down to his feet. Emily's eyes lit up as she watched his fingers start to push down his boxers and she slowly stood up and moved closer to him continuing to hum the beat.

The boxers slid down and Emily couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She ran up and jumped into Hotch's arms which quickly wrapped around her. Walking them over to the couch, Hotch sat back down then quickly undid her bra, tossing it away with a flick of the wrist. He wasted no time in attaching his mouth to her perky nipple and sucking it into his mouth with vigor. Emily's back arched moving her closer to him and his wonderful skillful mouth in the process.

Hotch flicked his tongue over her hard nipple and bit down gently then a little rougher before a hiss escaped her mouth, as her fingers combed through his hair. "Fuck this," she moaned as she rotated her hips against his hard cock. Reaching down between them Emily pushed her panties to the side and lined her wet center up with what she wanted most. Having no patience Hotch found the end of her thong and ripped it off of her body. Holding onto her shoulders Hotch pushed Emily down slowly, inch by inch, onto him causing both to moan.

Once she was sheathed on him completely Emily moved forward a bit then moved up and down enjoying the feeling of Hotch inside of her. Hotch bucked up every time Emily went down and his long fingers went in between their bodies in search of her bundle of nerves. Finding it quickly he let his fingers work down below as his mouth took a hold of her nipple again. Letting out a whimper, Hotch smiled against her breast as the noises he could get from her.

Moving faster inside of her, the moans and whimpers came out faster and shorter as he couldn't stop grunting like a caveman. He felt her walls clench around him and the second she grabbed onto his tie and moaned out a long 'Hotch' before colliding her lips with his, he lost all his self restraint and came right along with her.

Removing her lips from his she placed her forehead lightly against his. "Damn," she moaned.

"I see my tie came in handy," Hotch chuckled as he still struggled to catch his breath.

"It did," she confessed, "and it's red which is my favorite color for you to wear."

Placing his hands back on her ass, he slid her closer which caused her to wrap her arms around his neck. "So do you feel sexy Agent Prentiss?" he asked in his sternest boss like voice.

"Well I'm not sure sir, I might need some reminding later on," she played along.

"That can definitely be arranged," he said as he kissed her passionately again dipping his tongue back into her mouth. "Let's get out of here," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled as she gave another quick kiss before standing up and putting all her clothes back on. Hotch walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before placing a gentle kiss on her neck then stepping back. Slapping her hard on her ass, Emily realized she didn't need to come back to his club, because Hotch made her feel sexy, and as long as he looked at her like he wanted her she didn't need anyone else's approval.


End file.
